


I Could Love You

by FlametheSeraph



Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I will use all the italics I want, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tim says I'm not dying a fucking virgin this is bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: After 24 hours in pure hell, barely escaping with his life, Tim decides he's got nothing to lose and he's not going to die a virgin.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: Flame's Giant Book of Marbled Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	I Could Love You

If there was anything to show the disparity of their situation, it would be going from fighting in a parking lot to making out against a motel wall in under a year. Jay's dizzy, barely being able to move or stand - he was completely pliable once the heat rose to his face. But he was going to explode if his growing arousal wasn't treated.

That was fine by Tim. He'd expected getting shoved off immediately, but he had worked up the dumb courage to kiss Jay after the 24 hours of pure hell he'd endured. He had quite literally almost died a virgin, much less never having kissed _anyone_. He was 24 and still his social awkward-ity avoided it. And he really had no appeal hooking up with some random person - it needed to be someone he knew well enough. That left … Jay.

First he thought "There's no way in a million years - he probably likes Jessica.'' But in the last few weeks he noticed how Jay always _stared_ at him. He'd look away when spotted but the rest of the time he could feel eyes burning into the back of his skull. He always walked _behind_ him. It was worse when he wore a flannel one day. He just. Wouldn't. Stop. His eyes fixated on the lapels like it was a slice of cake. 

And he wasn't really good at hiding it either. '" _Staring off into space" my ass.'_ He wondered what the hell was going through his mind and he was going to figure it out one way or another.

His intentions were made pretty damn clear when the door shut and Jay was pinned to the wall, trapped between two arms. Tim looked at him nervously and they're both silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Can I kiss you?" Tim bumbles out. His eyes were searched by blue and then Jay let a slow nod.

"Ok." He near-whispered. He didn't expect that answer, and he mumbles.

"I… I've never kissed anyone before…"

"It's ok … me neither…" Jay is frozen to the wall.

He leaned up to press their lips together, warm and pink, soft and malleable, sensitive and _nice._ This is perfect. They're both very sloppy and have zilch-experience, but that's alright because the company is the best part.

Though, he's quickly greedy, and wants to take more from him. He isn't sure how, so he pokes his tongue out, brushing Jay's lips, surprising Tim when he responded so quickly, slipping his own out. They tangled awkwardly for a moment trying to figure out exactly what the frick-frack paddy wack they're doing, and then he opened his mouth further to accommodate them both, and they slipped into each other, deepening the kiss. It was interesting to taste another person. He tasted like salt, like the chips he just ate - and something sweet that leads him wanting. He probably tastes like cigarettes he thinks, but that doesn't seem to bother Jay, who's twisting and writhing in their mouths desperately.

Their hips meet and denim grinds roughly, pulling their lips back with a sigh of both relief and want. He's suddenly tugging at clothing without really consciously thinking about it. Tim puts a bit too much pressure on his bad leg and grunts in pain. Jay responds by placing his hands on his chest until he reaches the bed and sits.

Jay straddles his lap, and he's fully naked, all except his _freaking hat_. They continue making out and Tim pulls it off and scrapes his nails through his hair, which is getting long. That's alright. He kinda liked it that way.

Jay now shivers having a moment of respite noticing that he's fully undressed and open. He tries to cross his legs but there's no hiding the obvious erection. Tim doesn't speak with words, rather action, and starts kneading his back muscles and kissing everywhere he can reach. Jay arches into the touch and Tim used this to latch on to his chest, teasing the sensitive nubs. He gasped, dick twitching, before wrapping his hands around his head holding Tim in place.

He has a surge of excitement thinking about how _damn cute_ this man was and flips him over, knocking his breath out. He sinks into the crappy comforter.

"How many people … do you think .. you know."

"Don't know, Don't care." He swallows any further complaints stealing his mouth and he honestly could do this for the rest of his life.

Jay's sneaky fingers have pulled his jeans down and gropes him suddenly through his boxers. He groans, head leaning against the blankets next to Jay's ear, who turns pink in response.

He loses himself for a moment. "Keep going…" he tells Jay, and revels in the friction before a clumsy hand takes him out and strokes him with as much skill as he would expect - but it's good.

He pants a bit, before taking back his control and sliding his close off, flinging them, flinching when his belt hits the wall and makes a loud clanging sound. Jay laughs letting out some of his nervous tension. Tim's heart is going a mile a minute and It takes all he can not to shake - Jay isn't doing any better, shivering with a mixture of excitement and agitation. He rubs his hands over his thighs, and with wordless approval he takes Jay in his fist. Jay makes a loud noise and his eyes roll back. Infact, as he keeps stroking, he finds Jay to be very noisy when he wants to be, and fidgety, legs kicking against the duvet and hands scrambling for a hold. 

Tears prick at his eyes as he writhes around.

"You look like you're about to cry…"

"No … maybe … please don't go away."

"Don't worry."

Tears fell as he sucked at his neck, letting a happy whimper slip free.

He doesn't bother with several precautions they probably should've taken, and licks his fingers, pulling Jay's boxers down with a hand and prodding at his entrance. He wants to feel what it's like to be inside someone, not just imagining it. _Especially Jay._

He pushes in, and tries to be slow - admits he's rushing a bit, but Jay takes it like a champ, forcing himself to relax despite the new feeling.

"Tim … hurry up." He whines.

"Someone's needy, don't want it to hurt now do we?"

After a couple more tests, he raises Jay's leg over his shoulder, and lines himself up. He shivers with just the contact. Jay jerks his hips, aggravated. 

Tim gives him what he wants.

He almost breaks right there, shaking, so hot and tight. It's all consuming. He pushes in and let's an uncontrollable "Oh my god~" sigh past his lips. Jay's eyes are blown open, almost in confusion.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no but it doesn't feel really good either…." He said, a bit dejectedly. "I don't know what … the hype is about … does it really feel that good to you?"

"Jay I want to come undone inside you right now - it feels amazing."

"Oh …" His face looked to the right, disappointed.

"Jay. Give me a moment. I promise I'll make you feel good too. I won't come until you do ok?"

"Y-you don't have to do that-"

"I want to. I want you to feel good. Really good. It makes me feel good too."

He thrusts slowly, trying to reposition his stance. He knows if he just hits the right spot -

"Aw Fuck!" Jay cries.

"Ooo, someones got a dirty mouth…" Jay tries to hide it but Tim takes his hands and pins them next to his head.. Jay locks his ankles around his back.

"I can feel it …" He pants.

"Is it good?" 

"Y-yeah, very good."

It takes under a minute to get him worked up and yelling curses.

He strokes him in his fist, moving his hips in slow circles - grinding to the hilt. With each full movement Jay squeaked at the deeper intrusion.

"You're really cute Jay, I want you to know that."

"You're … you're really hot." Tim laughed a bit.

"Well I hope so, judging by your reaction."

He smiled, a tear breaking free as Tim hit the perfect spot with every current thrust. He'd always been told his first time would be annoying and sweaty - but this was heavenly. Maybe this was what they called "annoying and sweating." If that's the case, how much better does it get? He was already bawling from the coil in his belly, the way his pleasure built so fast and impatient.

"Ha-ha- this is good- ha, I'm on fire - mmph, please don't stop."

"Can't even if - ah - if I wanted too.

He dug jittering fingers into his shoulders.

"Mmm Tim - I'm gonna … uh … ejaculate." He said embarrassed.

"Come?"

"Yeah … that…"

"Good." He said, kissing him sweetly. His breathing picked up urging Tim on. He was panting real fast now.

"Tim … it's really strong … I'm - gonna everywhere. It's been a while..."

"That's ok Jaybird, let it out."

He made a little noise at the nickname, then tilted his head back, shivering all over, threatening to fall apart, moaning to the ceiling louder and louder with each plunge. Tim quickly took him in hand and barely jerked him before Jay let out a strangled moan, shooting deliciously all over Tim's chest. His body tightened for another squirt and Tim buried himself, coming roughly with a long grunt. He then moved slowly, milking them both through the oversensitivity.

Jay slumped back, eyes half lidded, and a goofy smile plastered with drool.

"Mmm thank you~" he said, then rolling over on his side and falling asleep against the pillow. Tim collapsed next to him and found it to be quite enjoyable to hold someone to your chest after sex. He played with his hair, completely unabashed. 

Some primal urge swelled in his chest - he realized then, that he was going to do whatever the hell it took to protect Jay. From Alex, from that thing, from his masked self.

He wants to tell him what he'd been hiding. He had too. Before it gets out of hand. Maybe he's crazy - no he definitely is crazy - but he's in love. He doesn't want to be in love with anyone else and he's sick of not being _anything_.

Yes … if they worked together like this, they might just be able to make it out alive.

' _I could love you. I think I do love you. Is it too late to say no homo?'_ He snickers into his hair, and decides he'd like a nap too.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is like if the story took a change of course, and instead Tim tells Jay about the tape, and they stick together - as separating before is what got Jay killed.
> 
> Also everything for both of them is going to hurt tomorrow, have fun you two.


End file.
